I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for generating and using codebooks in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min{NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system may support a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point. The beamforming may be achieved by precoding data prior to transmission. The precoding may be performed at a transmitter using a precoding matrix from a codebook. The codebook is known to both the transmitter and the intended receiver. In certain operational conditions, it may be desirable to change or update the precoding matrix used for transmission from time to time. To facilitate the selection of an appropriate precoding matrix, a receiver may provide feedback regarding channel conditions. In a system with multiple transmit antennas and multiple ranks of transmission, such as a multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) system, the feedback in the uplink direction may require greater bandwidth than conventional systems.
Better methods for generating codebooks and providing channel condition feedback in a MIMO wireless communication systems are needed.